downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6
Series 6 is the final series of the romantic-drama show, ''Downton Abbey''. It premiered in the UK on ITV Sunday September 20, 2015, and premiered in the US on PBS January 3, 2016.‘Downton Abbey’ Season 6 US Premiere Date Revealed; Will The Final Season Lead To A Movie? at International Business Times A feature film was produced, due to increasingly popular demand and ratings,and released in 2019. Production Production on the sixth and final series started in early 2015Downton Abbey Renewed for Season 6, Chris Harnick, E! Online, 6 November, 2014.. Julian Fellowes has described the theme of this final series as "resolution". Lady Mary's romantic life continues to be the focus, June 29, 2015 11:39 PM Synopsis The series picks up at least three to four months after the end of Series 5, early in the year of 1925. The final episode ends with the New Year 1926 party. Rose Aldridge and her husband, and Tom Branson and Sybbie Branson have all moved to America. Rose Aldridge and her husband have moved to New York, and are assumed to be starting a family of their own. Tom Branson and his five-year-old daughter, Sybbie, soon return from Boston to stay. Mary starts spending more time with Henry Talbot but is unsure as to her true romantic feelings for him; Tom is certain that she does indeed love him. Edith starts going off to London more frequently to develop her publishing company and ends up hiring a woman for her editor. She also renews her friendship with Bertie Pelham, the agent at Brancaster Castle, and start a romance together. Meanwhile, Anna and Bates are having complications of their own; Anna having suffered two miscarriages and afraid that she cannot bear children. Wanting to help, Mary has her see Dr Ryder who diagnoses her condition as "cervical incompetence" which can be treated with a stitch. However, tensions begin to further escalate between Isobel, Violet and Cora about the Downton hospital being taken over by the British government in Yorkshire. In a desperate attempt to win everything over, Violet Crawley has Neville Chamberlin, the Minister of Health, come for a dinner, which is tragically cut sort when Robert suddenly has a severe attack from a burst ulcer. One month later, the Crawleys make the decision to open the estate to the public for one day. Thomas Barrow begins to feel more isolated and lonely since he seems to be excluded from many things the servants accomplish. He ultimately tries to take his own life by slashing his wrists, but he is found by Ms Baxter, Andy and Mrs Hughes in time. Edith's romance with Bertie grows stronger and he proposes. Edith desires to accept but wonders what to do about young Marigold's future. Bertie accepts Marigold being his "ward" but a spiteful Mary reveals Marigold's identity as Edith's illegitimate child and Bertie breaks off the engagement. At this, Tom Branson suddenly loses his composure and angrily chastises Mary for always ruining things, not only for her sister, but for herself. Edith and Mary have a heated dispute, to which Edith says how Henry Talbot is perfect for her, and always has been, before leaving for London. Knowing that she will be able to do something for the two sisters, Tom writes to Violet Crawley, who returns from her tour of southern France, to help heal the longtime breach between her two granddaughters. After a talk with Mary, she has Mary admit that the reason she staunchly refuses to have Henry Talbot as her second husband is due to her fear of losing him as she did Matthew. Violet assures Mary that she must make peace with her sister and then herself. At Matthew Crawley's grave, Mary wonders if he would feel happy for her in choosing to marry another man, assuring that however much she loved Henry, she would always love him. Isobel is delighted of Mary's decision to marry again. Henry Talbot arrives and is puzzled at Mary's sudden decision to see him after she had thrown him out with her harsh words. Mary corrects this, admitting that she truly does love him in return and they agree to be married at the church. Edith arrives unexpectedly, and she and Mary reconcile. Sometime in August, Edith offers to send Marigold to a boarding school in London, where she (Edith) will spend most her days alone in her flat. Henry is still brooding over losing his best friend at the race at Brooklands and decides that he needs a job away from Downton; Tom decides to accompany him and they agree to keep it secret. Mary wonders why Henry feels listless and assures him of her enduring love for him. In London, he tells Edith that he is considering giving up car racing, for his own sake as much as Mary's. Edith receives a telegram from Rosamund to dine with her at the Ritz, but is shocked to see Bertie Pelham waiting for her. Episodes # Episode 6.01 # Episode 6.02 # Episode 6.03 # Episode 6.04 # Episode 6.05 # Episode 6.06 # Episode 6.07 # Episode 6.08 # 2015 Christmas Special Cast Main Cast * Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley (9/9) * Laura Carmichael as Edith Pelham (9/9) * Jim Carter as Charles Carson (9/9) * Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter (9/9) * Brendan Coyle as John Bates (9/9) * Michelle Dockery as Mary Talbot (9/9) * Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley (9/9) * Michael Fox as Andrew Parker (9/9) * Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates (9/9) * Matthew Goode as Henry Talbot (6/9) * Harry Hadden-Paton as Bertie Pelham (6/9) * Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow (9/9) * Allen Leech as Tom Branson (7/9) * Phyllis Logan as Elsie Carson (9/9) * Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley (9/9) * Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason (9/9) * Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore (9/9) * Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley (9/9) * Penelope Wilton as Isobel Grey (9/9) Recurring and Supporting Cast The Nobility * Charlie Anson as Larry Grey (1/9) * Matt Barber as Atticus Aldridge (1/9) * Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick (6/9) * Peter Egan as Hugh MacClare (1/9) * Charlotte Hamblin as Anne Acland (1/9) * Lily James as Rose Aldridge (1/9) * Brendan Patricks as Evelyn Napier (1/9) * Ronald Pickup as Michael Reresby (1/9) * Douglas Reith as Richard Grey (7/9) * Harriet Walter as Lady Shackleton (2/9) * Patricia Hodge as Mirada Pelham (1/9) The Middle Class * Rick Bacon as Mr Henderson (1/9) * Oliver & Zac Barker as George Crawley (8/9) * Philip Battley as John Harding (1/9) * Antonia Bernath as Laura Edmunds (5/9) * Devon Black as a Receptionist (1/9) * Patrick Brennan as Mr Dawes (6/9) * Andrew Caley as Fatstock Judge (1/9) * Michael Cochrane as Albert Travis (3/9) * Paul Copley as Mr Mason (9/9) * Lucas Culff as Male Schoolchild (1/9) * Sebastian Dunn as Charlie Rogers (3/9) * Victoria Emslie as Audrey (4/9) * Rupert Frazer as Neville Chamberlain * James Greene as Mark Stiles * Peter Hamilton Dyer as Racing commentator (1/9) * Fifi Hart as Sybbie Branson (5/9) * Amir Heath as Waiter at The Ritz (1/9) * Patricia Hodge as Mirada Pelham (1/9) * Hayley Jayne Standing as Lucy Philpotts (2/9) * Noah Jupe as Child Guest (1/9) * Christos Lawton as Billy (1/9) * Rose Leslie as Gwen Harding (1/9) * Adrian Lukis as John Darnley (1/9) * Emma Lowndes as Margie Drewe (1/9) * Nicholas Lumley as Auctioneer (1/9) * Eva & Karina Samms as Marigold (7/9) * Paul Prescott as Delegate 1 (1/9) * Paul Putner as Mr Skinner (2/9) * David Robb as Richard Clarkson (7/9) * Jake Rowley as Paparazzo (1/9) * Andrew Scarborough as Timothy Drewe (1/9) * Alice Shuttleworth as Delegate 2 (1/9) * Phoebe Sparrow as Amelia Grey (4/9) * Erin Surtees as Female Schoolchild (1/9) * Richard Teverson as Dr Ryder (2/9) * John Voce as Photographer (1/9) * Martin Walsh as Mr Finch (1/9) * Howard Ward as Sergeant Willis (5/9) * Kyra Williams as Delegate 3 (1/9) The Servants * Alistair Bruce as Brancaster butler (1/9) * Trevor Cooper as Mr Moore (1/9) * Mark Morrell as Mr Fairclough (1/9) * Sue Johnston as Gladys Denker (5/9) * Jeremy Swift as Septimus Spratt (6/9) Minor Characters * Wendy Albiston as Abbey visitor 1 (1/9) * David Keeling as Abbey visitor 2 (1/9) * Ian Marr as Abbey visitor 3 (1/9) * Tom Morley as Abbey visitor 4 (1/9) * Milly Thomas as Abbey visitor 5 (1/9) * Nichola Burley as Rita Bevan (1/9) Videos Photos Anna and Bates series 6.jpg Lord Grantham series 6.jpg Mary Edith and Cora series 6.jpg Mrs patmore and mrs hughes series 6.jpg mrs hughes and mr carson series 6.jpg violet crawley series 6.jpg Andy barrow molesley series 6.jpg Mary and Edith Series6.jpg Isobel Crawley Series 6.jpg Edith series 6.jpg Violet series 6.jpg References External Links News *Matthew and Mary reunite as Downton Abbey cast celebrate six series of the period drama By Ellie Walker-Arnott Wednesday 12 August 2015 at 10:24AM at Radio Times *Downton Abbey Cast Says Farewell On Twitter BY MELISSA LOCKER AUGUST 9, 2015 11:51 AM 6